1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to a femtocell authentication system and an authentication method employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A femtocell is a small cellular base station usually designed for use in a home or small business and connects to a service provider's network via broadband (e.g., cable). The femtocell allows the service providers to extend service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable.
A femtocell can access and establish communication with an Internet protocol multimedia subsystem (IMS) through femtocell access point (AP). The arrangement and location of the femtocell is generally controlled by the IMS. However, when the femtocell is removed, the femtocell AP is unavailable for the femtocell. Thus, the femtocell is inaccessible to establish communication with the IMS.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.